villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nozomi's Father
Nozomi's father is a minor antagonist in the Anime and Manga series Elfen Lied. He only appears in the Manga version, and his name is never revealed. His daughter is one of the young women who comes to live with Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nana and Nyu, the gentle personality of series' villain protagonist Lucy. When we meet her, she is meek and fearful, coming to Maple House to practice her singing, which Yuka, her Sempai, says is opposed by her family. It is only in a later manga chapter that we learn her history, the nature of this opposition and how it is resolved. Neither Nozomi nor her father appear in the anime adaptation of the series. History Nozomi's mother was a gifted opera singer, who lost her voice due to overuse and a genetic throat flaw that made her singing great until it broke her ability to sing or speak. At some point when Nozomi was very young, her mother took her own life in despair over this loss. Unable to handle his grief and fearing Nozomi pursuing the same career and suffering the same fate, he reacted violently to Nozomi playing records of her mother singing, spanking her so hard and for so long, fear caused her to lose control of her bladder, which she never regained. Forced to wear diapers even as she grew older, Nozomi still maintained hope of pursuing her dream, though her father (and it is implied, other members of her family) sternly opposed this. Once for his birthday, Nozomi presented him with a cassette tape of her own singing, which he snapped in half and chastised her for doing so, in defiance of his wishes. Nozomi finally began to gain some confidence from the efforts of her high school Sempai, Yuka, who later invited her to practice for music school in the house she and some friends were staying at. In particular, Kouta encouraged her to be strong and keep faithful to her dream. She needed this strength when her father, who learned of her efforts to enter music school, confronted her. Challenged to again do as he told her, Nozomi was finally told of why her mother killed herself, and her father's fears for her. While it did not and could not excuse his actions, these actions at least became comprehensible to Nozomi, who decided to keep pursuing her dream. Her father revealed he had repaired her cassette tape, and demanded to be in the front row the first time she sung in a recital. There was mention of his desire for Nozomi to run the family business, but this seems not to have been pursued as a plotline. Very late in the series, when Nozomi was among the injured caused by the military's efforts to recapture Lucy, her father tried to keep her away from her friends at Maple House while she recuperated. She again defied him and was among those present as the girl she knew as Lucy and Nyu met her final fate. Knowing or misguided, his actions had a hideous impact on his daughter's life, and her forgiveness was never shown in-series. The throat flaw that enabled the wondrous singing of Nozomi and her mother, that also doomed her mother and potentially Nozomi as well, was referred to in-series as 'Soprano Dramatico'. In real life, this is a type of voice that enables a singer to almost broadcast their voice, and while it can lead to problems, by itself it does not doom a singer's career, demonstrated by the fact that the Elfen Lied anime's main theme is sung by one of Japan's most noted opera singers, Kumiko Noma. Whether this was a flaw in the knowledge of the series' mangaka Lynn Okamoto or meant to show the potential ignorance of Nozomi's father is unknown. Trivia * Nozomi and her parents are only in the manga version of Elfen Lied, and even there not as prominent as other characters. Ironically, more is known about her parents than those of any other characters, including series' leads Lucy and Kouta. Gallery scumbag father abuses his daughter.png|An example of his abusive behaviour towards nozomi Scumbag father abuses his daughter again.png|Another horrifying example of his abusive behaviour towards nozomi Category:Karma Houdini Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Manga Villains Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Nameless Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:One-Shot Category:Mature Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:Disciplinarians